Far Too Young, Much Too Soon
by ironfire13
Summary: When a human member of the science police is sent to "babysit" the legion no ones happy. At first they don't see eye to eye but when a mission turns into a brutal massacre she must swallow her pride to save them. After all their just kids. Set in season 1. Rated T for blood and graphic scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to my beta reader supernova95!**

* * *

12:15pm 24th of October 3012 Legion Headquarters

Why am I here? I'm not even a superhero, I don't even have powers! I'm just a simple member of the science police nothing more nothing less. Yet here I am. If you're wondering what "am" is I guess I should tell you.

The Legion, better known as the Legion of Superheroes; they're just a bunch of spoiled brats if you ask me. So they thought they could play superhero and save some rich guy from danger; and he builds them a big fancy building, gets them fancy costumes and they call themselves, and I quote, 'The Legion of Superheroes'! Blah, blah, blah.

Now we get complaints like "Why aren't you better then The Legion?" "Can't you help us like The Legion?" people whine a lot now….but sorry for being a human with no powers whatsoever and still want to make a difference! Heaven forbid if I don't dress up in skin tight suits and fly!

But let's just say because of young little Miss Presidents daughter joined I now have to watch them….like my old babysitting job. And trust me it sucks. She whines just like some of the adults.

No one else likes having me around either. First off on the list is Sparkly Sparks aka Lightning Lad. Wanna be leader and a red head, at that, off the bat, I knew he was stubborn. Being a red head myself I tend to know these things. He told me not to get in the way and just because I'm an adult doesn't mean I can boss him around.

Second is the leader of the group Cosmic Boy or Bushy Britches. Now he *is* the leader of this group (and I can see why) he has a calm head and he thinks smart; but he has an egocentric self-esteem because he's the leader. He just glares at me.

Third is Saturn girl. I have a name for her but it's a bit mean (I tend to not like blond girls) she's level headed like Bushy Britches, but has no personal space. The minute we met she read my mind and I made sure what she saw was graphic (ha-ha sucker!). She avoids me altogether now; not that I'm complaining.

Fourth and fifth is triplicate girl and bouncing boy. I like these two they just asked politely if I wouldn't get in there way and they don't glare at me.

Timber wolf…yeah I avoid him (he does make some damn good cookies though.)

Superman is super clueless

Phantom girl, do I even need to say she's the reason I'm here!

And then we have baby faced green boy. Brainiac 5 is a super smart 5 year old… oh wait sorry 13 year old boy of 12th level intelligence. I didn't even know that they came in levels! He said I was a common level of six… I think he was insulting me, then again with Brainiac 5 you can never tell for sure.

20:25pm 24th of October 3012 Legion Headquarters

The day's been pretty quiet so far, no intergalactic crisis to stop. Little Miss President's Daughter is being a pain as usual; she walked in on me a couple of minute ago accessing my log which started this pointless conversation:

"You keep a diary?" I look up from my journal, not diary, to see her standing there staring at me arms crossed.

"It's a log not a child's diary" I told her sternly turning off the data pad.

"Looks like a diary to me." She said smugly.

"If you see it that way, fine." She didn't seem satisfied with that answer, I didn't particularly care. "Now run along and go play superhero." I said wanting her to leave. With a huff of irritation she left. I turned my journal back on to write it down (as you see I'm writing it now) only to get interrupted….again.

Okay so maybe I was tempting fate when saying there was no intergalactic crisis to avert. Bushy Britches came into my room shortly after Phantom Girl left snapping at me, telling me that they had a mission, and stupidly asked if I was coming or not! Oh, I think I forgot to mention that part of my babysitting job here is accompanying them on missions and whatnot so I *have* to come along… and most of the time I save their sorry asses without them even noticing!

All in a day's work for this "superhero" I guess.

Fortunately I don't have to explain to you what's happened on the ride there because I'm currently tuning it out. I think Sparkly Sparks and Bushy Britches are going at it, because I'm getting a headache… then again that could just be from the stupidity of this whole arrangement.

4:02am 28th of November 3012 Unknown

It's cold out. And wet. The previous entries you just read were a few weeks ago. I regret saying the things I said back then. If I knew what that battle would have gotten them…gotten us into I would have forced them to stay home, they were just kids. Thankfully they don't remember that anymore, they don't remember me anymore I made sure of that. But me I'm going to put it all down in this log, the world deserves to have at least one record of what happened here. If someone ever finds this and you hate the legion, hopefully this will change your mind.

As for me, I'm wanted for murder, so I've blacked out my name from this log; so if you're Science Police… well good luck finding me.


	2. Chapter 2

**3:45pm 24****th**** of October Legion Cruiser**

The ship ride there was annoying but quickly resolved thanks to Saturn Girl, she has a knack for shutting Bushy Britches and Sparkly Sparks up. We docked up against the loading station I could already feel the people panicking waiting for the Legion of Super Squirts to get off.

I decided to lean against the frame of the ship so I can give the squirts enough space for their business but close enough to hear the fat lady sing. And when I mean fat lady (ok yes that's a bit rude) I mean it! This isn't a 'big' trading company station but she sure looks well off. If you looked around the station you could tell some things were held together by duct tape and paperclips, but then here is this lady well fed and dressed to the nines in rich looking furs.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" I heard her whine she had a thick accent that I couldn't describe, Orlesian maybe?

"Someone brought this horrid creature here and it's tearing my station apart!" conveniently right after she said that I heard a scream down the hall and some sort of growl or snarl. And of course the Legion jumped into action without further question (in fact they didn't ask any!). Idiots!

I looked over at the women who seemed pleased with that action. She didn't notice me (of course), but when she turned to walk toward their ship she stopped at looked at me, smile melting right of her face.

"What are you doing here? I sure didn't ask for **you**!" her eyes narrowed.

I smirked "No one did but yet;" I shrugged making unwavering eye contact with her "here I am."

"Shouldn't you be with them?" she nodded her head in the direction of the Legion. The sound and smell of lightning filled the air making my nose itch.

"They're the Legion the can do so much better than the Science Police." I whined sarcastically. She scoffed at me before walking off looking longingly at the ship.

I quickly locked the ship with Brainy's codes so she can't get in…hopefully. Then with a bounding leap I ran toward the hall where the Legion was. I recognised the creature the moment I saw it. It was called a hell hound, common on the planet Mercury made of pure lava and rock… fun.

First off my blasters won't help nor will my bombs. I looked up and conveniently there was a water tank that Cosmic Boy was trying to open (come on Metal Head lefty loosey righty tighty!). Why was this placed right here anyway? No tubes connecting it at all it's just a big tank of water! The monster was soaked and stopped rather easily and placed in a proper cell.

I still didn't like the looks of this place everything was fake looking, or held together by duct tape and paperclips as I said early (vice versa). We left with no worries at all; I guess I'm just paranoid. But then again leavening without a pinch is never a good thing.

**10:00am 25****th**** of October Legion Curser**

Damn it! Next time I should listen to my instincts! Like I said earlier we got back without a hitch. So I let my guard down. Only to get stabbed in the back! Of course going to bed irritated and tired because of….an argument I had with Sparks was not the smartest idea either.

"Nice to see you had time to take sit and watch!" my data pad was knocked from my hand.

"Hey! What's your problem squirt!" he looked at me with a *you-did-not-just-ask-that* "you had it under control!"

"You're supposed to help!" I sighed his screaming hurts my ears.

"Only if you need it," He growled at me by now the rest are watching "that's a complement by the way!"

"Oh so now your being nice? Right when I'm about to scorch you into Science Police fries!" his scare lit up and I frowned.

"I couldn't help you anyway I didn't have the proper equipment since someone, and I mean you, keeps taking our funding!" I yelled back standing up.

"So now you're blaming us!" Superman's eyes narrowed joining in the argument

"It's always been your fault you little brats! You can't survive without funding, no law force can! Oh wait, you guys are a kids club and I do all the work, my bad."

That set them off, though only one had the guts to attack me, and that's Sparkly Sparks. A quick side step and kick to the back sent him crashing into the others in a dog pile.

"So if you're done kiddies I'm going to send my report to your mom." I pointed at phantom girl and was greeted with a small flinch backwards, that made me smile. I grabbed my data pad and walked off.

**1:25am 26****th****October Legion Curser**

I woke up later to the sound of explosions… fun. Turns out the codes I punched into the ships were the wrong ones and it allowed assassins on, ones set out to kill us in our sleep. Yeah this was my fault but hey, all is fair in love and war! (though this is far short of a war).

So the little tykes are used to getting attacked, then again, the people they fight don't try to kill them directly like this… uggh God this is going to be a long night.


End file.
